I Love You Both
by angelsinstead
Summary: Marty has been waiting impatiently for her vampire lover to come and take her away from her unhappy existence. She would provide him with sustenance and sex, and he would provide her with safety from the abuse and unhappiness she had known in her life. How could she have known it would be so complicated? How could she have known that HE would want her, too?
1. Devil

Author's Note: This story will be a series of drabbles and short chapters based off characters from ABC's One Life to Live. I don't own OLTL, ABC, or the characters. This was written for entertainment only!

*~Devil~*

She was locked in a union with the devil. He had made her his bride. She had been his gift and in exchange, the humans who were her family and friends had received food, supplies, and precious medicine. Marty should have been frightened, but she was not. Instead she found him fascinating. She wanted to be his bride.

Ever since her parents had died, she had lived with her cruel, abusive aunt. She had been waiting impatiently for her vampire lover to come and take her away from her unhappy existence. She would provide him with sustenance and sex, and he would provide her with safety from the abuse and unhappiness she had known in her life. How could she have known it would be so complicated? How could she have known that HE would want her, too?

On the eve of hers and Todd's bonding ceremony, Victor, Todd's twin had returned to their underground lair. Victor wanted Marty, too. He vowed he would make her his and protect her from Todd. As Todd sunk his fangs into Marty's wrist and drank from her during the ceremony, Victor watched from the shadows.

"What are you doing, Victor?" Irene asked of her son.

Victor could barely take his eyes off Marty's beautiful form. "She will be mine," he vowed. "She will not belong to that devil- Todd. She's MINE."

"I don't think Todd will give her up so easily, Son," Irene stated as he watched Todd lifting Marty up in his arms. He carried her off toward his bedchamber, eager to make her his own. Watching the anger settle over Victor's features, Irene knew that Todd would have a fight on his hands. From the moment they had came out of the womb, Victor and Todd had been competitive, always wanting what the other had. In fact, all of Todd's previous lovers had been Victor's as well. They fought over everything, even territory. Irene had tried not to pick favorites, but Victor had always been her golden child. In her eyes, he could do no wrong.

"Are you going to help me get Marty from Todd, Mother? She should be mine," Victor stated.

"Yes, I will help you," Irene responded with a sigh. "What do you wish for me to do?"

Victor withdrew a vial from his pocket. "We are going to give this to Todd."


	2. Creep

Author's Note: This story will be a series of drabbles and short chapters based off characters from ABC's One Life to Live. I don't own OLTL, ABC, or the characters. This was written for entertainment only!

*~Creep~*

Todd took Marty's hand and lead her into his bedchamber in the underground lair where he resided with his mother Irene and several other vampires. Todd didn't know how Marty would react to their union. In his eyes, they were married, joined forever in a bond of blood. She was the only woman he had ever asked to become his in a bonding ceremony. The other offerings which had been brought below had been a means of sexual entertainment and a food source for his pleasure. He could tell from the moment he laid eyes on Marty that she would be different. Would she try to run from him as the others had? Would she think he was nothing more than a creep or a monster? Would she ever be able to love the bloodsucking demon he had become?

After they had entered his chamber, Todd lead Marty over to the bed. "You will not try to escape or resist me," he said to her. "You're mine now, Marty. And after tonight, you will belong to me in every sense of the word."

Marty sat down on the edge of his bed as she regarded Todd with her bright, sparkling eyes. "I have no desire to escape you. Why would I want to leave you, Todd?" she asked him innocently.

"Because I am a monster that has fangs and I long to drink your blood. You should be very frightened of me. Don't you want to return to your family?"

Marty shook her head. "My family is dead... except for Aunt Kiki, and she's been cruel and hateful to me. I want to stay here with you. I want to belong to you... and I want you to keep me safe."

Todd stared at her in interest and disbelief. She wanted to stay with him? He could not fathom why she was not frightened of him. "All the others have fought me and eventually, they escaped. What makes you different?" he asked as he lightly cupped her face.

"The difference is I want you. I want to become yours."

A smile settled on Todd's face when he heard her words. That's what he wanted, too. He wanted to join with her and make her his bride for all eternity. "I can make it very pleasurable for you if you do not fight me," he told her huskily.

Marty took his hand and tugged him down on the bed with her. "Make love to me, Todd. Make me yours," Marty urged. Todd stared at her in fascination as she lifted her head, offering her neck to him. How could he resist? He longed to taste her sweet blood.

A soft sigh fell from Marty's lips as Todd's fangs made contact with her flesh...

*~o~*

Victor and Irene stood in the hallway outside Todd's bedchamber. "Do you suppose he's bedding her now?" Irene asked.

Victor winced, hearing his mother's words. The thought of Todd defiling Marty made him feel physically ill. "I'm sure of it," he uttered. "And he'll probably hurt her, too, just as he hurt his other captives. They always run from him... in the end."

"What are you going to do now, Son?" Irene asked.

"I don't want to see Marty harmed like Todd's other victims. I want to rescue her," Victor stated as he held up the vial. "And I am going to use this to do it."

Victor opened the tiny vial and poured the clear liquid into a glass of bloodwyne. "Take this glass and give it to Todd," Victor urged his mother. "When Todd is unconscious from the sleeping drug in the wyne, I will have a chance to get Marty to safety."

"Todd will not like it if I interrupt them having sex."

"I don't care what Todd likes," Victor growled. "I'm going to rescue Marty... and I will rescue her now."

Irene poured a second glass of bloodwyne for herself and a glass of regular red wine for Marty. She put the drinks on a tray and got ready to knock upon the door. "Wish me luck. I'm doing this for you," she told her favorite son.

"Thank you, Mother," Victor responded. "I'll be waiting right outside."


	3. Married

Author's Note: This story will be a series of drabbles and short chapters based off characters from ABC's One Life to Live. I don't own OLTL, ABC, or the characters. This was written for entertainment only!

*~Married~*

"We are truly married now," Marty said as she lay in bed with Todd and she caressed his cheek. Todd had just taken a few sips of her blood and with every bite he had given her, she could feel their bond becoming stronger.

"We will be after I make love to you," Todd stated as he began to remove her clothing. Soon he had her naked as his cock hardened in arousal. He freed it and bared it to her gaze.

"I long to put it inside you. I want us to become one," he said in a heated whisper as his fangs once again scraped her neck.

"Are you going to drink from me again as you make love to me?" Marty asked.

"Yes, your blood tastes so sweet. Whenever I am hungry, you must feed me. Whenever I am horny, I will demand that you lie down on my bed... then I will fuck you."

Marty's eyes got wide at Todd's choice of words. He made it sound so savage. Not knowing what to expect from their first union, Marty was nervous, but she wanted him so much. She wanted him to drink from her as he made her his. She was ready for him. Her body was so aroused, she didn't even need any foreplay.

"Please Todd... do it now," she urged him. She reached out, boldly grasping his cock and tugging on it lightly. She wanted it inside her.

Gently he played with her nipples, then possessively he slid a hand between her thighs. His fingers were met with the warm, wet honey which spoke of her arousal. Knowing she was ready for him, Todd moved over her and stared down into her face. "You're mine now," he said as he thrust himself inside of her.

Marty cried out as Todd shattered her virginity in a single stroke. It hurt so much as she looked up into his eyes. "I'm yours now..." she whispered to him.

Todd kissed away her tears as he waited for her body to adjust to him. Then, slowly and sensuously, he began to move. The pain turned to sweet pleasure as Todd began making love to her. A gasp fell from Marty's lips as his thrusts became hard and deep. "Ohhh yes!" she moaned, arching up to him.

"Cum for me, Marty!" Todd insisted. "Cum hard on my cock!"

She did exactly that, cumming so hard and crying out his name. She collapsed beneath him as he fucked her hard and fast until he too had came. "You're so beautiful, baby," he murmured as he pulled out of her. He lay down next to her and caressed her tenderly. "You amaze me. I'm never letting you go."

Marty had no desire to ever leave him. She curled up beside him and fitted her body to his. They were cuddling and about to make love again when a knock sounded upon the door.

"Fuck!" Todd growled. "Who could that be?"

He was just about to sink his cock AND his fangs into Marty again when his mother called out from behind the door. "Let me in, Todd! It's your mother!"

With an angry growl, Todd threw on his boxers and covered Marty with the sheet. "This will only take a second, babe. I gotta see what she wants," he spoke as he gave Marty a lingering kiss.

He opened the door reluctantly as his mother entered, carrying tall glasses of wine. "I hope I am not disturbing you," Irene stated as her eyes caught on the naked young woman lying on her son's bed. Marty was covered with a sheet, but it was obvious that her son had just plundered the blue-eyed beauty.

"Mother, what do you want?" Todd demanded.

"I brought some wine. We can all have a toast."

"You're crazy!" Todd growled. "This is our WEDDING night!"

"That's why we are having the toast, Son," Irene said sweetly as she handed out the glasses of wine. "Drink up, Son."

Marty's fingers trembled as she held her glass. She only wanted Irene to go away. Todd's mother made her nervous. She didn't like the way the woman looked at her as if she was plotting her demise.

"Alright, a toast! Make it quick!" Todd said in a hiss.

"To your long life... and your eternal happiness," Irene said before downing her glass of wine.

Todd too drained his glass. Marty sipped hers until it was gone as Irene quickly gathered the glasses onto her tray. "I won't disturb you any longer. Go back to whatever it was you were doing," Irene said. Marty blushed at Todd's mother's words.

Irene left swiftly through the door. "Where were we?" Todd asked as he closed the door and returned to the bed.

"I think you were about to roll over on top of me," Marty said with a little smirk.

"Yes, that's exactly where I was," Todd replied as he dropped his boxers to the floor.

Marty's eyes were huge when she saw his enormous erection. She couldn't believe she had taken THAT inside her. A thrill shot through her as she realized she was about to do it again. Todd was walking slowly toward the bed when a sudden bout of dizziness overtook him. He didn't quite make it there when his knees buckled and his limbs became weak.

"Todd, what is it? What's wrong?" Marty called out to him fearfully.

"Marty," he spoke in a slurred voice. He could barely think, but he knew something was terribly wrong. He was going unconscious. He slid to the floor, his face pressed against the carpet.

Marty stared at him in shock as he lie crumpled on the floor, his limbs twisted beneath him. Before she had a chance to go to his side, the door burst open. The sheet fell away from Marty's body, revealing her nakedness. A strange man walked into Todd's room.

"Who are you?" Marty gasped as he approached the bed.

Victor walked in, seeing the blood smeared on Marty's inner thighs. He was too late. Todd had already raped her. With an expression of sadness upon his face, Victor reached out for Marty.

"Get away from me!" she screamed as the man pulled her into his embrace. He lifted her into his arms and began carrying her away. She protested and struggled, but she was no match for his strength.

"I'll save you, Marty," Victor insisted. "Todd will never hurt you again."

Marty looked into the shining sapphire eyes of her captor. They glowed with a bright, unnatural light. She was in the clutches of another vampire. Would he be her enemy or her savior? Stepping over Todd's unconscious body, Victor carried Marty away into the night.


	4. Sad

**Sad**

Her sobs broke his heart. As he carried Marty away, she continued to cry. Her tears soaked Victor's shirt as he lay her down gently on the bed within a small cottage in the woods. She was trembling as she looked up at him in fear. "Why did you take me from Todd?" she asked him sadly.

She reached for a sheet to cover her nakedness, but Victor had already seen it all. Her embarrassment was nothing compared to the pain in her heart from being separated from Todd. "Marty, I won't hurt you. I'm only trying to help you. I am nothing like him," he whispered. "I'll keep you safe from harm."

As he tenderly caressed her hair, she felt so conflicted. His touch was so gentle and soothing, but what were his motives? Why did this stranger kidnap her from Todd?

"Todd wouldn't hurt me. We are joined now... and I was with him of my own free-will. I love him," Marty stated.

"You cannot love Todd. He's a monster. He did awful things to his other captives...and they all ran from him in fear."

"I don't believe that," Marty spoke sorrowfully. "I don't know who you are... or why you took me from Todd... but you better take me back or he's going to kill you."

Victor prepared a bath for Marty and lovingly placed her in the tub. She trembled as he began to wash the dried blood from her inner thighs.

"I'm Todd's twin brother," he revealed. "My name is Victor."

"Victor!" she said in a gasp. "I know who you are." She had seen his portrait on the wall of the great hall when she'd been taken to the underground lair to join with Todd. It had been hanging beside the portraits of Todd and Irene. Why would Todd's twin want to separate her from Todd? She sobbed softly as he finished giving her a bath. He then wrapped her in a soft towel and carried her back to bed.

Marty cried herself to sleep in Victor's embrace. It was at that moment that Victor came to realize he wanted her for his own. He was in love with the woman who claimed to love his brother.

*~o~*

Todd awakened a couple of hours later. He was devastated when he realized Marty was gone. She had been taken from him; he could feel it. She hadn't escaped him as the others had.

"Rebecca!" Todd bellowed as he called for his serving girl.

Rebecca came running, looking nervous when she saw her master's fury. Todd looked volatile. If she said or did anything wrong, he might just snap. She didn't want to be the one to feel the sting of Todd's vicious anger.

"Where is she?" Todd screamed. "Where is Marty?"

Rebecca looked at the bed and saw the bloodstained sheets. Was she just like the others? Had Marty ran away from the underground chambers and the master's kinky appetites? Rebecca knew that this time that wasn't what had happened. Marty had been taken.

"He took her away," Rebecca spoke in a tiny voice.

"Who?" Todd demanded. "Who took her?!"

"Your brother. Victor took her," Rebecca revealed.

Todd's fury held no bounds when he heard that his brother had taken Marty. He burst into Irene's chambers and demanded, "Did Victor take Marty? You better tell me where she is immediately!"


	5. Comfort

**Comfort**

Victor did everything in his power to comfort and console her when she cried, but Marty was heartbroken. The pain of being separated from Todd was more than she could bear. "Why did you do it?" she questioned Victor. "Why did you take me from Todd?"

"I have feelings for you," Victor admitted. "I want you to remain here... with me."

"If you don't return me to Todd immediately, then it will be you that is keeping me against my will," she said to him a steely voice. "I do not want to be your captive."

Although Marty didn't want to admit it, she was developing feelings for Victor, too. When he held her, comforted her, and brushed away her tears, she longed to remain his embrace. She began to wonder if it was possible that she could be falling in love with Victor, too. Her heart ached, because she did not want to betray Todd.

*~o~*

Irene had admitted the truth to her son. "Victor took Marty," she stated. "Where she is, I do not know."

Todd found no comfort in the fact that his beloved had been snatched from him. He vowed to find Victor and make him pay. "If my brother has touched Marty in any way, I will destroy him," Todd told his mother.

Irene was fearful for her favorite son, because she knew Todd spoke the truth. "Don't be too hasty, Todd," she warned.

"He shouldn't have taken her from me."

"I beg you, Todd... do not hurt Victor," Irene said in a pleading voice.

"I have a weapon I will use against Victor. I will defeat him... and I WILL bring Marty home," Todd stated.


	6. Obvious

**Obvious**

As the days passed, Marty realized her feelings for Victor had grown. He truly believed he was keeping her safe by keeping her from Todd, but she sensed from his loving touch that he wanted her, too. One day, she decided to confront him about how he felt for her.

"Victor, it's obvious to me that you love me, too. That is why you took me away from Todd," she stated.

Victor admitted, "That was part of it. But I really did fear that Todd would hurt you."

"Marty, I want you to stay with me. I love you... and I will make you happy," he said as he took her hand in his and gazed longingly into her eyes. "Do you have feelings for me? Do you think that you could love me, too?"

~V~V~

Todd had gone to Caleb and Kharis for help. They were two of the oldest and most powerful vampires who lived in the underground lair. He knew that if anyone could locate Marty and return her to him, it would be them. "I need to find Marty and bring her back home," Todd spoke.

Caleb swirled the bloodwyne within his glass. He stared at Todd after he had taken a sip of the potent fluid. "I will have my vampire minions locate Victor. He shouldn't have taken Marty from you. She belongs here with you. The two of you were joined in an ancient ceremony of blood... and she is yours," Caleb stated.

"We will find her, Todd," Kharis promised. "But you must be patient. We must go about these things very delicately, so Marty will not be hurt."

"We need to find her NOW," Todd replied. "She needs me. And she misses me. I can FEEL it."

Caleb and Kharis had no doubt that Todd could feel it. When lovers were joined by blood, they could often feel each other's feelings and emotions. At times their bond would become so strong that they were able to communicate telepathically. Marty and Todd hadn't gotten that far yet, because they had been separated.

"Just bring her home to me..." Todd implored. "I feel lost without her."


	7. Doomed

**Doomed**

Marty let out a strangled sound of agony. "I guess I am doomed... because I love you both," she admitted.

"You love me, Marty?" Victor asked as he stared into her eyes and tenderly caressed her cheek.

"Yes, I love you, Victor... but I love Todd, too," she replied. "I can't have you both, so I guess I am doomed to love neither of you at all."

"But I want you to love me. Please make love with me, Marty. I need you."

Before she could protest, he tugged her into his arms. He kissed her senseless and carried her over to the bed. Marty wrapped her arms around him because she could not deny him. She could not deny her heart and that she wanted this man. In many ways, Marty was doomed.

~V~V~

"I have good news for you," Caleb said to Todd. "We have a lead on your brother's whereabouts."

"Victor is doomed," Todd remarked as he sat in the shadows. "I'm coming for you, Marty..."

~V~V~

Marty reached ecstasy again and again as Victor made sensuous love to her. He claimed her in ways that Todd never had. He sunk his fangs into the curve of her breast during foreplay and with his tender coaxing, she allowed him to take her anal virginity. As he sunk himself deep into her body, Marty knew that one half of her heart belonged to Victor. She felt very bonded to him, though she still ached for Todd.

After they had made love and Marty lay in his embrace, Victor asked if her feelings had changed. "Do you still want Todd?" he asked her.

"I love Todd... but I love you, too. I love you both," she stated.

No words were spoken as they began to make love again. All night long, they made love...


	8. Destruction

**Destruction**

Todd sat in the great hall of the underground chamber sipping from a glass of bloodwyne as he spoke to Caleb and Kharis. "When do we go to rescue Marty?" Todd asked the ancient vampire.

"These things must be handled delicately. If we act too quickly, we risk Marty being hurt in the ambush," Caleb stated.

"When we rescue Marty, I will destroy my brother," Todd vowed.

"You really hate him, don't you?"

"He took the woman I loved from me. He wants her for himself."

"And you can't stand the thought of that," Kharis said quietly.

"Victor will not have her. Marty is mine," Todd spoke in steely voice.

~V~V~

As Todd planned Victor's demise, Marty too lamented. She feared the destruction of her heart for loving both brothers. She stood at the window, watching the leaves falling to the ground.

"Come back to bed," Victor called out to her.

"I can't," she spoke in a painful voice.

"He's not coming for you, Marty," Victor said as he lay on the bed reaching out for her.

"Maybe not tonight. But he WILL be here. And what do I tell him when he arrives?" Marty said sadly. "How do I tell him that I love you both?"

"You'll just be honest. As you were with me," Victor stated. "If he truly loves you, he'll understand."

"Todd will never understand," Marty said as a tear slid down her cheek.

Victor rose from the bed and took her in his arms. "Don't cry," he said as he tenderly kissed her. "If Todd casts you aside, you'll always have me."

"That's what you're hoping for, isn't it? That he'll be angry and destroy our bond... then I'll be yours."

Victor stared into her eyes. He couldn't deny it. He wanted Marty for his own. He didn't want Todd in the picture.

"You and he are both alike. Ruthless and possessive. And as stubborn as hell."

"You're the stubborn one," Victor laughed as he lifted her in his arms and carried her back to bed.

"Let's make love again," he coaxed.

"Don't you ever get enough?"

"Of you? ... Never. I will want you forever, Marty," Victor said as he nibbled her neck.

She sighed when she felt his fangs. He was hungry again. Like his brother, Victor was always ravenous.

"Then let's have some sex while you have a snack," she said as she caressed his hair.

"I love you," he whispered before sinking his fangs into her soft flesh.


	9. Strike

***~Strike~***

In the middle of the night, Todd, Caleb and Kharis chose to strike. In the process, Marty had been taken from Victor. Wrenched from his arms, Marty didn't know what to think. She was brought back to the underground lair and led into Todd's chamber.

"Todd will be here soon," Kharis promised after she got Marty to safety.

"Where's Victor?" Marty asked as tears stung at her eyes. As much as she wanted a reunion with Todd, she didn't want anything bad to happen to Victor.

Todd walked in and saw Marty seated on the edge of the bed. "Leave us," he demanded of Kharis.

Kharis said nothing as she departed. She hoped that Todd wouldn't unleash his fury onto Marty. It couldn't have been easy on him to have found the woman he loved lying in his enemy's embrace.

"Todd, please -!" Marty cried out, but Todd interrupted.

"Worried about my brother, Marty?" he asked. "Well, you won't have to worry long, because my intentions are to kill him."

"You can't kill Victor. He's your brother! And I love him!"

Todd was horrified. He clenched his fists in fury, but when he saw Marty's tears, he softened. "Victor will suffer for taking you away," he uttered before he left the room.

He stepped into the hallway and gave Caleb specific orders not to kill Victor, but to lock his brother a cage. Standing in the doorway, Marty overheard their conversation. As Caleb walked away to do as Todd demanded, Marty choked on a sob. She begged Todd to relent and set Victor free, but he refused.

"Be glad I didn't kill him. I still might... for taking you away from me... and making you LUST for him!"

"I don't lust for him... I love him... just as I love you."

"What are you saying, Marty?"

"I love you both," Marty informed him.


	10. Cage

***~Cage~***

"What did you say, Marty?" Todd asked in disgust.

"I love Victor. I love him, but I love you, too," she stated. "I love BOTH of you, and I cannot bear to lose either one of you..."

"...but in light of all that has happened, I understand if you must cast me aside," she said sadly. "But I hope that you will not. I love you, Todd... and pray that you will come to forgive me in time. Please try to understand."

"You want me to understand that you willingly FUCKED my brother and gave him what is mine?" Todd sneered. "I will never understand that, Marty. And someone is going to pay. Someone will pay DEARLY for what you have done."

With those words, Todd turned on his heel and left Marty in the bedroom. Tears ran down her cheeks from Todd's harsh, punishing words. He didn't hate her, but he was furious with her. She really couldn't blame him, because she had broken their vows. She had given herself to Victor... but he had part of her heart now, too.

"I'm sorry, Todd," she sobbed softly. "I love you... but I love Victor, too. And I can't let you hurt him. I have to go to him."

Marty cautiously walked over to the door, finding it to be unlocked. She was surprised that Todd hadn't shut her in like a prisoner. She glanced down the hallway, but saw no sign of Todd. With careful steps, she made her way down the maze of corridors. She was unfamiliar with the underground lair, but she heard some guards talking and they were discussing Victor's whereabouts. It wasn't long until she found the chamber where he was being held in a large cage with chains upon his feet.

"Ohhh Victor, I'm so sorry," she cried as she peered at him through the bars. "It's my fault this happened to you. It's my fault Todd has locked you in this awful cage."

"It's not your fault, Marty," Victor spoke as he gazed at the woman he loved. "I took you from Todd, and this is how he retaliated. He took the one thing that meant the most to him... and now he's going to make me suffer..."

"You should not be here," Victor warned. "He will find you... and you'll be punished."

"I want to help you... but I don't know how to find the key," she said sadly. She reached through the bars and grabbed hold of Victor's hand. She longed to hold him and kiss him, but she could not.

"I will find a way to help you," she whispered. "I love you, Victor."

"I love you, too... but be careful, Marty. Todd will be angry if he knows you came to see me and that you are trying to help me. He might hurt you."

"Todd won't hurt me... he loves me," Marty tried to deny.

Just then, Todd walked into the chamber, finding Marty holding hands with Victor beside his cage. A look of fury contorted Todd's face as he took deliberate, angry steps toward Marty.

"Don't hurt her, Todd!" Victor called out as he had seen that look of rage in his brother's eyes before. Always it ended with destructive and violent consequences.

Marty let out a fearful little squeak as Todd caught her in his rough embrace. "You're going to pay for that, Marty," he whispered harshly in her ear. "I'm going to make you sooo sorry."

As Victor watched helplessly, Todd dragged Marty away to punish her.


	11. Power

***~Power~***

In a jealous rage, Todd exerted his power over Marty. As she cried out, he thrust her up against the nearest wall. "Let me go back to Victor! Please!" she cried out.

"No, Marty. You're mine!" Todd growled. She protested, but he tore her clothing away. Once she was naked, he sat down on a wooden bench in the hallway and took her over his knee. She fought and screamed, but he spanked her repeatedly.

"Stop, Todd!" she exclaimed. "You're hurting me!"

Todd didn't listen. He just continued to spank her brutally. Once all the fight had left of her, Todd turned her over in his arms. He stared into her face, seeing her rain of tears. "You did this, Marty. You did THIS," he spoke between clenched teeth. With a vicious jerk, he reached between their bodies and freed his throbbing cock.

It was huge and hard and it lay between them like a steely weapon. "Don't do this..." Marty whimpered, but it was too late. Todd grasped her hips and brought her down upon his lap. There was only the sound of their ragged breathing as Todd took her forcefully, staring into her dark-blue eyes.

Despite the brutal way he took her, Marty found herself climaxing. She shuddered again and again as she lay against Todd's chest completely dazed.

When the passion had ended, she realized Todd had power over her, but she also had her own power over his heart. "I love you, Marty," he said as he held her. "I just want to make you happy."

"Then you have to set Victor free," she insisted of him.

"I can't do that. You're mine." Todd said possessively.

Marty didn't know what to do, because she was certain that Todd would never agree to 'share' her with his greatest enemy, his own brother. Knowing she loved both brothers equally, Marty had to make an incredible sacrifice.

"If you let Victor go, I will never see him again," Marty bargained with Todd. "I will tell him I wish to remain with you... and that I don't really have feelings for him. Please, Todd, don't keep Victor caged like an animal."

"You'd really tell him it's over?" Todd asked hopefully.

With tears falling from her eyes, Marty nodded. She agreed so that Todd would relent and let Victor go.

"Alright. I will do it," Todd stated. "But I want to see you tell him good-bye."


	12. Chain

***~Chain~***

Victor was caged and in chains when Todd and Marty arrived at his side. He didn't fail to notice Marty's tousled hair and Todd's grin of sexual satisfaction as they appeared next to his cage. "Victor, there's something I have to tell you," Marty spoke as she struggled to hold back her tears. "I'm very sorry... but we're over. I want to be with Todd."

"I apologize, but I was mistaken about how I feel for you," she told him with a downcast expression.

"You're lying," Victor spat. "You still love me. I can see it in your eyes. Look at me... and tell me the TRUTH."

"I- I do not... love you."

"Don't deny it, Marty. You still love and want me. If you no longer love me, then give me a kiss good-bye. I will know by our kiss if you're telling me the truth."

Marty hesitated, knowing Todd would be furious, but she just had to feel Victor's lips upon hers one last time. She wanted that one final kiss from him before he had to leave her life forever. Eventually, she gave in to her own desperate need.

"Todd, let him out so I can kiss him good-bye," Marty insisted.

"I am not letting him out so you can-."

"Do it, Todd," Marty said forcefully. "I have to give him a proper good-bye. Let him out... for me."

Staring into Marty's sweet face, Todd went against his better judgement, and he eventually relented. Even in this - getting rid of Victor - he was going through so much torment. "Make it quick," Todd said as he set his brother free. "I want you to tell him good-bye NOW, Marty... so we can have him removed from the underground lair... and we'll never have to set eyes on him again."

Todd stood there with his arms folded across his chest, waiting for Marty to kiss his twin brother farewell. Marty took a step closer to Victor as he reached out and tugged her into his embrace. As his lips crashed onto hers, their kiss became one of steamy passion and Victor knew without a doubt that Marty still loved and wanted him.

Pulling away triumphantly, Victor stared into Marty's eyes. "You still love and want me, Marty. I knew it," he spoke.

Todd felt great anger as he viewed Victor and Marty's passionate kiss. "Marty, you have to decide, me or Victor," Todd insisted.

Feeling torn apart, Marty said with frustration, "I am the one in chains here. It's so unfair... I love you both, and I cannot choose either of you. Maybe it's me who should leave and never return."

"If I have to choose, neither one of you can have me. I am leaving here," she revealed.


	13. Win

***~Win~***

"Don't leave, Marty," Victor begged. "What can I do to win your love?"

"You don't have to win it... you already have it, and so does Todd. I just don't know what to do, because I want to be with both of you," Marty said with sorrow.

"That's not possible. Do you want to sleep with me part of the week... then spend the rest of your nights with him?" Victor questioned.

"No, I don't want that either," Marty responded.

Todd asked angrily, "Then what DO you want?"

"I want the two of you to stop fighting. I want you to forge an alliance. And if you want me, you will have to share me," Marty replied. "I want BOTH of you. I will not choose a favorite. You must share me equally."

"How will that ever work?" Victor asked.

"I want a bonding ceremony with you, too, Victor. Then I will belong to both of you. I will sleep between you at night. And I will be yours... AND his," Marty explained.

Victor looked at his brother and glared at him. "I'm not so sure it would work," Victor said skeptically.

"It has to work... or I am leaving.. and I'll never return," Marty threatened.

With a scowl on his face, Todd wasn't buying any of it. "If you truly love me, Todd... you will give this a try," Marty told him. "I want to make both of you very happy."

To the shock and surprise of Victor and Todd, Marty began to remove her clothing. She stood there naked as she offered herself to them. "I want you to make love to me," she said as she reached out her hands to the brothers.


	14. Maybe

***~Maybe~***

Victor shook his head. There was no way he was willing to try this. He wasn't sharing Marty with Todd.

Todd, however, seemed to be under Marty's sensual spell. As Victor stood frozen in place, Marty beckoned Todd toward her. She lay her hands upon his chest, running a heated caress all the way down to the waistband of his pants. "Marty? What are you doing?" he questioned in a hiss.

"I want to pleasure you, Todd," she responded.

She dropped to her knees and unzipped his pants. Right in front of Victor, Marty freed Todd's cock. With tender lips, she began to kiss it to life.

"Ohhh Marty ~ baby, that feels sooo good," Todd moaned.

Riveted to the sight of his brother getting head, Victor couldn't look away. He felt his own erection forming. "Take off my chains," Victor insisted. "I want to pleasure Marty, too. You shouldn't have all the fun."

"Take them off," Victor said again. "I don't want to miss out on anything."

Marty's lips left Todd's hardening cock. "Todd, remove Victor's chains," she coaxed. "Please Todd. I need you... but I need him, too."

Despite his dislike of his brother, Todd was oddly intrigued by the thought of both of them pleasuring Marty at once. Groaning and grumbling, he produced the key which freed Victor from his chains. He gave his brother a glare as he swept Marty back into his embrace and kissed her.

"Marty's mine," Todd said to Victor.

"Well, you better share her... because that's what she wants."

"That's what I want, Todd," Marty echoed as she looked up into his passion-laden hazel eyes.

There was a long pause as Todd stared at her. "I'm only doing this because I love you, Marty," Todd murmured. He kissed the soft, sensitive flesh of her neck as he buried his face against her and blocked out the sight of his brother. He didn't realize that Victor had dropped his clothing to the floor and had joined them.

Marty reached out to Victor as Todd held her. Her hands connected with the solid wall of Victor's chest as she caressed him. "I want you both so much," she murmured. "I need you to pleasure me."

Victor's eyes were stormy dark-blue with passion as he glanced over at Todd. He'd never had a menage de trois before and he wondered how they would accomplish all the maneuvers. As Todd nibbled Marty's neck, Victor grasped her breasts, cupping them and arousing the nipples.

Looking over at his brother, Todd's fangs began to lengthen. He was hungry and he hoped Victor wouldn't mind if he had a little snack before they pleasured their girl. He saw Victor's hands upon Marty's breasts and realized he hadn't killed him yet. Maybe there was a chance this arrangement might just work after all...


	15. Like

**Author's Note: This is the part of the story where the situation becomes extremely kinky between the three characters. If you aren't into kinky threesomes, you'll need to find another story to read, because some intense erotic situations are about to occur. You have been warned.**

**_*~Like~*_**

Marty sighed as Todd's fangs sunk into the tender flesh of her neck. He drank and drank as Victor sucked and nibbled at her breasts. She was lost in the passion that they both were giving her. The pleasure and pain was so intense she nearly lost consciousness.

"Don't drain her dry," Victor warned in a low growl as Todd continued to drink.

Very gently, Todd's fangs disengaged from Marty's neck. He looked at Victor and gave him a glare. "Don't worry, I can save a little for you," Todd responded.

"I'm not in the mood for a drink," Victor stated. "I want sex."

"I want you both to make me cum," Marty said in a sultry voice as though she were drugged by passion.

"Tell us how you want it, Marty... and we'll give it to you," Victor promised. He wanted to put her in charge, because he had no idea how they were supposed to manage this kinky encounter.

"I want to sit on Todd's lap... and I want you to enter me from behind," Marty stated.

Victor smirked because he knew exactly what it was she wanted. Marty wanted double penetration. He wasn't sure if she could handle that, considering that just a few weeks ago, she had been a virgin.

"Alright, we'll try it," Victor agreed. After Todd sat down on a nearby bench, Victor helped Marty seat herself on Todd's lap. With a swift upward thrust, Todd had speared himself into her snug pussy.

"Does it feel good, baby?" Todd whispered in her ear.

"It feels great, Todd. I love you," she whispered back.

Victor came up behind Marty where she was seated on Todd's lap. He lightly nudged the tip of his cock against Marty's back entrance. He decided to go slow because he didn't want to hurt her. "Are you sure, Marty?" he whispered in her ear.

"Yes, Victor," Marty replied.

"Just fuck her already!" Todd said in a growl.

Victor sneered at his brother as he slowly sunk himself inside Marty's ass. She was tight and hot and stretched so far around his thick shaft. She whimpered in pain because he hadn't used any lube. He held her waist in his hands, trying to get control of his horny urges.

"I don't want to hurt you, Marty," Victor murmured as he kissed her neck.

"It's okay, Victor. This is what I want..." Marty said as she pressed her pelvis against Todd's, trying to get comfortable with the double penetration. She was incredibly stretched, but she was liking it very much.

As they began to move together in a sensuous sequence, Todd and Victor were both amazed at how much they liked making love to Marty. The feel of her body crushed between theirs was very satisfying. As Marty let out gasps of passion, the three of them continued having kinky sex.


	16. Good

_Author's Note: Once again, this is the part of the story where the situation becomes extremely kinky between the three characters. If you aren't into kinky threesomes, you'll need to find another story to read, because some intense erotic situations are about to occur. This is your last warning for this story, because there is a lot of kinky to 'cum.' LOL_

***~Good~***

After their kinky threesome had ended in the dungeon with multiple orgasms, Victor reached for Marty's languid body as she laid on top of Todd. "We're going to bed," Victor whispered in her ear.

"Wait for me," Todd said as he followed after Victor completely naked.

Victor said nothing as he transported Marty into Todd's bedroom and lay her down in Todd's bed. As Todd looked at Victor bending over Marty, kissing her, he couldn't fathom what had gotten into him. How could he have set Victor free? And how the hell could he have made love to her at the same time as his brother? He still hated Victor with everything inside him, but it was clear that Marty was wildly in love with his nemesis.

"Lay down next to me, Todd," Marty spoke with a smile as she beckoned him toward the bed.

Todd lay down on Marty's right side as Victor snuggled her on the left. Glaring at his twin over Marty's naked form, Victor gave Todd a fierce warning. "If you ever hurt Marty, I will break every single bone in your body," Victor growled. "You better be good to her."

"I'd never hurt her; Marty's my wife," Todd said with a frown.

"I love her more than you ever could," Victor sneered.

Todd laughed at his brother's statement. "She's mine; I am the one who loves her more."

Marty frowned deeply when she heard them arguing over her. "Stop it!" she said insistently.

"Todd, I want to have have a bonding ceremony with Victor, too. I want to be married to BOTH of you," Marty informed him.

"I don't think so," Todd said in a growl. "You're mine, Marty. MINE."

"No, Todd. My heart belongs to both of you; equally. Bonding with Victor is what I need to do."

Eventually Todd agreed, but he didn't like it. He didn't like it one bit, yet he knew that he had to agree or risk losing Marty forever.

"When will we have our ceremony?" Victor asked as he cuddled Marty against his chest and ran soft caresses over her silken flesh.

"Very soon," Marty responded. "I want a grand event, just like the ceremony where I bonded with Todd."

As Marty lay between the two men, Todd fumed. He wasn't sure if he could live with this arrangement where Marty belonged to both of them. But he loved Marty so much and he could not imagine an existence without her.

Todd's jealousies and insecurities had made his whole body go tense. "It will be okay, Todd. I love you," Marty whispered in his ear. He forgot everything as she leaned over and kissed him.


	17. Peace

_I dedicate this chapter to Melissa who loves Tarty + Victory as much as I do. Thank you for always inspiring me and encouraging me. Your reviews mean so much to me. _

**Peace**

It was the eve of Marty's bonding ceremony with Victor. She had just completed the finishing touches to her hair as she smoothed the fabric of her long white gown. She was gazing at her reflection in the mirror as Todd swept into the room. As usual, he had a frown upon his face. His jealousy had been eating away at him. He wasn't so anxious to see the woman he loved bonding with Victor.

Marty turned around and went into Todd's embrace. Gently she soothed the lines of tension from his face with gentle fingertips. "It will be okay, Todd. Tonight I will be bonded with Victor in a ceremony. I will belong to both of you equally," she told him. "After the ceremony is complete, we'll have a fantastic wedding night; just the three of us. It will be so much fun."

Todd shook his head, trying to clear it as he heard Marty's words. He couldn't believe he was letting her bond with Victor and that they were about to have kinky sex again, Marty in the middle of them. He decided he must be completely out of his mind to allow this to happen.

"Marty, I can't ..." he started to protest.

"Shhhh, Todd. It'll be alright," she said as tenderly pressed her lips to his. "Already, because of the bond the three of us have forged, there has been so much peace within the underground lair."

Todd didn't want to admit it, but because of Marty, he and Victor had been fighting a great deal less. She seemed to be the healing force between them. She had brought peace and serenity where there had not been any before. With a heavy sigh, Todd knew he had to fight his jealous nature. He had to allow Marty to bond with Victor if that is what she wished to do.

"I love you, Marty," he told her. "And I would do anything to make you happy."

"Thank you, Todd," she said as she pressed her lips to his.

All too soon she was pulling away from their kiss. Irene stepped in to announce that it was time for the ceremony to begin. Everyone was waiting to see Marty and Victor joined. Marty walked out on Todd's arm.

He walked her up to the alter and released her into Victor's embrace. Caleb was waiting, ready to begin the bonding ceremony which would unite Victor and Marty as One.

"Marty, you look beautiful," Victor said as he gazed at her with love.

"You look absolutely stunning," she told him. "I am so happy to be your bride."

"Let the ceremony begin," Caleb spoke as he began the ancient words that would unite Marty and Victor in a sacred bond.

"Is there anyone here who would protest to this union?" Caleb asked as he looked out over the crowd.

All eyes fell on Todd as he held his tongue. He fought the urge to scream out in his jealousy. As Victor and Marty exchanged their vows and spoke their "I love you's," Todd did everything in his power to keep his cool.

"By the power vested in me as Elder, I pronounce you Man and Wife," Caleb stated.

Everyone came forward to congratulate Marty and Victor. Marty exchanged hugs with all who lived within the lair, but Todd was last to hold her. He came forward after everyone else had given her a hug.

"I love you, Todd," she said as she wrapped her arms and around him and held him so tight. She pressed her face against his chest as tears filled up her eyes. "Thank you for allowing me my dream."


	18. Heart

**Heart**

"I have given my heart to both of you," Marty spoke as she stood with Todd and Victor in their bedchamber that night. She reached for Todd's hand, laying it upon her breast so he could feel her heart as it beat within her chest.

She then reached for Victor's hand, doing the same. "I love you both," Marty stated as she looked lovingly into their eyes.

Todd reached out to caress Marty's hair with his free hand. "I love you, too," he said as he pressed his lips to hers in a soft, lingering kiss.

When he came up for air, Victor reached for Marty so he could give her a kiss. He then nibbled her neck, letting her feel the sharpness of his fangs. "I'd like to make Marty a vampire now," he told his twin. "So she'll never die and we can keep her forever."

Todd shook his head as a frown came to his face. "I love Marty just the way she is. I don't want to give her an existence as a vampire."

"We have to protect her," Victor disagreed. "What if someone attacks and we are away and cannot keep her safe? We want her to be powerful enough to defeat our enemies."

"Why don't you ask me what I want?" Marty spoke up.

Hazel and sapphire eyes settled on Marty. "What do you want?" Todd and Victor asked her at the exact same time.


	19. Time

**Time**

"I'm not ready to become a vampire yet," Marty said. "I like being human... but there will come a time when I will want you to turn me for all the reasons Victor stated. I never want to be apart from either one of you. I don't want to grow old, wither away, and die, while the two of you remain young and vibrant. I want to be able to protect myself from our enemies. I will need the strength and power of a vampire to assure that I can protect myself."

Todd nodded. "It will be Marty's choice then," he proclaimed.

"Alright, we can wait," Victor agreed.

"Let's go to bed now," Marty said as she took their hands and lead them over toward king-sized bed.

Together they climbed into the bed. Marty lay curled up in the middle between the two brothers. Victor lay his head on Marty's chest as she caressed his hair. Todd pressed himself up tight against her other side.

"Are we going to make love?" Todd asked eagerly.

"I would like that very much," Marty stated.

Victor began nibbling Marty's breast through the thin fabric of her wedding gown. "Which one of you is going to undress me?" Marty asked.

"Todd can undress you. I get to fuck you first," Victor bargained.

"It's a deal," Todd agreed.


	20. Certainty

**Certainty**

Todd undressed Marty and carefully lay her wedding dress aside. "You're so beautiful," he said as he kissed her neck. His fangs lengthened at her sweet scent. He hadn't had a taste of her in so long.

"I get to fuck her first," Victor reminded. He had removed his clothes and his cock was thick and rock-hard.

Todd frowned, but he moved aside so Victor could join his body to Marty's. Victor settled himself on top of her and slid his cock into the slick depths of her pussy. "I love you, Marty," he murmured as he began to thrust his hips and give them both exquisite pleasure.

"Victor!" Marty cried out as she arched up to meet his thrusts.

Todd watched in a haze of his own lust and his unbidden jealousies. Part of him wanted to just walk out, but he couldn't leave Marty. He loved her too much... with all his heart and all his soul... and he knew that being with them both was what she wanted.

Todd crawled up into bed and lay his head against Marty's chest. As his tears wet her skin, Marty gently caressed his hair. "I love you, Todd... and that's forever," she whispered in his ear.

He brushed his lips against her nipple and captured it in his mouth. As he sucked on it deeply, he scored it with his fangs. As he drank her blood, Victor took Marty to ecstasy. In the arms of both Todd and Victor, Marty knew it was a certainty that she loved both them. She knew she must convince them that she would never leave them.

After making love to Victor, Marty made love to Todd. She was so exhausted that she fell asleep cuddled in their arms.


	21. Apart

**Apart**

Marty felt as though her heart were breaking. Todd had to go away with Kharis and Caleb on a mission. She had no idea how long they'd have to be apart. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as Victor took her in his arms.

"Todd will be back soon," he whispered as he crushed her close against his body.

"I know, but I will miss him," she said sadly.

"I'll take care of you while he is gone," Victor promised.

He picked her up in his arms and carried her over toward the bed. Gently, he lay her down against the pillows. "It's kind of nice to have you all to myself for once," he stated.

"I don't like to be apart from either one of you," Marty spoke as she caressed Victor's cheek.

Victor moved over Marty on the bed, tenderly kissing away all of her tears. "Todd and I are very lucky to have you," he said. "You're extremely loyal to both of us."

"I love you both with all my heart," said Marty. "Living without either one of you is not an option."

"Then let's hope that the three of us remain together for many years to come."

"For all of eternity," she said as she pulled him down into a kiss.


	22. Sweet

**Sweet**

Marty was ecstatic with Todd's return. They made love for hours, Marty sandwiched between the two brothers. After it was over, Marty lay cuddled in their arms.

"Did you miss me?" Todd asked as he kissed her neck.

"Ever so much," she said as she caressed his hair. "I'm so glad you are back. There's something I have to tell you. Actually, there's something I have to tell BOTH of you."

Todd stopped kissing Marty's neck as he looked at her. Victor was looking at her expectantly, too. "What's going on, Marty?" he asked.

She took Victor's hand and lay it on her flat stomach. She then reached out for Todd's hand and did the same with his. "We are having a baby," she said.

For a moment, Victor and Todd were speechless. Finally, Todd found his voice. "Is it my baby or his?" Todd wanted to know.

"It's OUR baby," she said as she placed her own hand on her stomach to join Todd's and Victor's.

After the initial shock had worn off, a smile broke out on Victor's face. "This baby will be loved and cared for by all three of us," he said.

"Yes," Marty replied. "I am so happy."

"I'm happy, too," Todd said as he pulled her closer. Very soon the three of them would have a sweet little baby to love.


	23. Break

**Break**

Since the night Marty had announced she was pregnant, Todd and Victor treated her as if she was going to break. They were constantly pampering her, worrying about her, and acting as though she were made of fine, delicate china. They were driving her crazy, because they both seemed to think she was far too fragile to make love.

After weeks of feeling sexually deprived, Marty finally made plans to seduce them both. *I'll start with Todd,* Marty thought as she cornered him in the bedroom.

"Todd, I have missed you," she said as she ran a soft caress down his chest. She traced his muscles as she slid her hand down to the twitching muscles in his abdomen. She grazed his cock with her fingers as she played with the zipper in his pants.

"Marty, what the hell are you doing?" Todd asked in a gruff voice as his hazel eyes widened in desire.

"I'm seducing you. Is it working?" she asked.

She licked her lips as she stared at him lustfully. She needed to feel him deep inside her, surging into her snug warmth. It had been too long... and both he and Victor had been ignoring her.

"This isn't going to work..." Todd warned, but he was weakening. Marty could tell it. He was getting an erection from her sweet touch. Slowly she inched his zipper down and withdrew his throbbing cock.

"Stop it, Marty. Don't ... touch me..." Todd bit out.

"I want you inside me, Todd. Ohhhh please..." Marty begged.

"Goddammit!" Todd said in growl as he lifted Marty into his arms and began carrying her over to the bed. She twined her arms around his neck in complete surrender. She couldn't wait for him to begin making wild, passionate love to her.


	24. Stone

**Stone**

Victor walked into the room to find Marty naked and on his brother's lap. Todd was just about to sink into her softness. Victor stared at them in alarm.

"What the HELL do you think you are doing?!" Victor yelled at his brother. "We agreed we weren't going to touch her until after she has the baby!"

"Dammit! I am not made of stone!" Todd growled. "She SEDUCED me with her sexy body and her kinky words."

Marty giggled and nibbled Todd's neck as he lifted her off him and lay her down on the bed. He had been caught in the act. He had nearly broken his promise to himself and to his brother that he would wait until after the baby came to make love to Marty. He felt weak to have let his passion take such control.

"Come here, Victor," Marty beckoned. "There is room here in the bed for you, too."

Victor scowled. He wasn't about to give in and let Marty seduce him, too. He had to think of her safety and the well-being of the baby. "No, Marty. I won't touch you... and Todd shouldn't either. We are both vampires. We could take too much blood in the heat of passion. We could hurt you... and the baby. I love you too much to hurt you..."

"Victor, please..." Marty pleaded. "I need you both so much."

She placed her hand over the small mound which was the baby. "You'll keep me safe. You won't take too much. I know you won't."

Her voice was soft and pleading as she reached out to Victor and took his hand into hers. Very gently, she kissed his fingers. He was weakening. He needed Marty in his arms. Todd was still lying half on top of her, his cock thick and hard and poised to enter her tight depths.

"Please, Todd. I need you deep inside," Marty said as she looked into his eyes.

Todd forgot to breathe as Marty arched her hips and his cocktip pressed against her moist entrance. With a slight thrust, he'd be deep inside her. He needed her SO much.

Marty's begging and pleading was the undoing of both of them. Soon she had Todd's body on top of hers as he slid deep into her welcoming warmth. "Ohhh you feel sooo good," she murmured as she locked her legs around his waist.

"Victor, let me suck your cock. I want you to cum in my mouth."

Victor couldn't refuse as he sunk down on the bed with Marty and Todd. Victor unleashed his erection and aimed it at Marty's sweet lips. "You're a very bad girl," Victor said as she licked him with her tongue.

"Yes, she is," Todd agreed. "I think we should punish her."

"Fuck her hard," Victor said, giving Todd permission. "I think we ALL deserve to cum."

All thoughts of hurting the baby were dissolved as the three of them reached ecstasy. After it was over, Marty lay stunned in her two vampire lovers's arms. "See, you didn't break me... and the baby is just fine," she told them with a smile.

"Yeah, we'll just have to feed elsewhere until the baby's safe arrival," Todd said quietly.

He kissed down her body until he got to the mound where the baby was nestled in her abdomen. "I love you and our baby so much," he whispered.

"We're going to make a perfect family," Marty said with a beautiful smile.

Victor grinned as he curled up against Marty's other side. He was very content as he held her in his embrace.


	25. Collide

**Collide**

Now that they had given in to their desires, Victor and Todd couldn't get enough of Marty. They took her to the underground springs where the three could collide for a kinky lovemaking session. "As long as Marty's pregnant, I think we should take her one at a time," Todd said as he feared double penetration might be too much for her in her 'delicate' condition.

"Well, since you fucked her last, that means it's my turn," said Victor.

"Be my guest," said Todd as he let Marty go and relinquished her into Victor's amorous embrace.

"What position would you like to try next?" Victor asked Marty once he had her in his arms.

"I am willing to try anything once," Marty answered. "What did you have in mind?"

"Let's see... we've tried oral sex, anal sex, I've taken you from behind, and..." Victor said as he started naming off all the ways he'd made love to Marty.

"Ohhh my God," Todd said, rolling his eyes. "Just fuck her already. If you don't, I will."

"Shut up! It's my turn!" Victor growled to his brother.

Todd said nothing as he settled himself in the hot springs, waiting for Marty and Victor to become intimate. He hoped it wouldn't take too long; he wanted another chance with Marty. Victor was kissing Marty's neck and nibbling her soft skin when she let out a startled cry.

"What the fuck, Victor? Did you bite her?" Todd said angrily. "We said we wouldn't-."

Suddenly Marty reached for Todd's hand and placed it on her abdomen. "It's our baby. He moved," she told Todd as a gorgeous smile overtook her face.

Victor placed a hand over her tummy as he pushed Todd's away. He could feel it, too. "He's strong," Victor said as he smiled at Marty.

"He is... and he doesn't like to hear his fathers fighting," Marty said. "Please try to get along... for me and for the baby."

"We'll try," Todd said grudgingly.

"HE always starts it," Victor groaned.

"Well, I am ending it right now," Marty chastised them. "No sex for either of you if you can't behave."

Todd and Victor looked at each other. "No sex? None at all?" Todd asked sadly.

"None. Nada," Marty answered.

"She drives a hard bargain. I will be good," said Victor.

"Me, too," echoed Todd.

Marty wondered just how long THAT would last.


	26. Big

**Big **

Now in the seventh month of her pregnancy, Marty was feeling huge. Her stomach had expanded so much she was constantly uncomfortable. Her feet ached and her body was under a lot of stress. She had trouble finding clothing that would fit the growing girth of her belly. The physical discomforts were challenging, but her main concern was that she would be unattractive to Todd and Victor.

She lay on the bed on her left side, feeling miserable. Tears swam in her eyes as she touched her immense baby bump. "Marty," Todd spoke as he walked into the room. "Why are you crying, babe? Are you alright?"

"No, Todd. I am not alright! I'm the size of a cow!" Marty said in a small shriek. "I am so big, I can't even stand the sight of myself!"

"That isn't true," Todd stated. "You look absolutely beautiful pregnant."

"I am bloated!" she said as she glanced down at her pregnant form.

Victor walked in, carrying all of the foods Marty had been craving in her pregnancy on a silver tray. "I thought you could use a snack," Victor said with a dashing smile.

"A snack? Am I not fat enough?" she gasped.

"Marty, you're not fat. You're just having a baby," Victor said soothingly as he joined Marty on the bed. Todd took a seat on her other side. Tenderly, Todd caressed her hair and kissed her soft lips.

"We love you, just the way you are... " Todd stated. "And we are thankful that the three of us are having a baby."

"Do you really mean that?" Marty asked as Victor was feeding her strawberries covered in chocolate and apples slices which were dipped in caramel.

"You're incredibly sexy when you're pregnant. Let's all get naked... and play with this food," Victor suggested.

Todd smirked. "We'll pleasure you... and feed ALL of your cravings," he whispered in Marty's ear.

"I can't pass up such a tempting offer," Marty said as she lifted her maternity dress over her head. Todd unsnapped her bra and started drizzling her beautiful breasts with caramel.

Todd feasted on one breast while Victor nibbled on the other. "Yummy!" Victor said when he finally came up for air.

"I can't wait till the baby arrives," Todd said as he dunked another strawberry into the container of chocolate.

"It's going to be a small whale," she stated as she patted her huge stomach.


	27. Child

**Child**

Victor, Marty, and Todd had everything ready for the nursery. The little one was due to join them at any moment and the three of them were full of excitement. At even the slightest twinge, Todd and Victor would come running, thinking Marty might be in labor.

On the night their baby finally came, Victor held Marty and comforted her while Todd delivered the child. Finally, after a great deal of pain and a very long labor, a gorgeous baby boy had been born. Todd smiled as he placed the tiny bundle in Marty's waiting arms.

"You did great, Marty," he said as he tenderly kissed her.

"So did you," she said. "I couldn't have done it... not without you and Victor."

"He's a lot smaller than I thought he'd be," Victor said with a frown as he glanced down at the baby.

"I think that's because he's got a twin," said Todd when he suddenly noticed Marty was still having contractions. "Hold on... there's another one coming."

Marty cried out as she struggled to give birth to a second baby. A few minutes later, she had delivered another tiny baby boy. "They are amazing," Victor said as he, Marty, and Todd were cuddling the boys and thinking of names for them.

"I want one to have your last name... and the other one to have Todd's," Marty said to Victor. "Their names will be Adrian Todd Manning and Alek Zander Victor Lord."

"Next time we'll have a little girl," Todd said with a smile.

"Do you two just want to keep me pregnant all the time?" Marty asked as she looked from Todd to Victor.

"I think we rather like making you pregnant," stated Victor.

"Alright then..." Marty agreed. "In the near future we will have one more baby... and I hope it's a girl."

"We are blessed," Todd said as he kissed their sons.


	28. World

**World **

Over the next year, Todd, Victor, and Marty bonded with their children. They were active little boys and both were learning to walk. Since their mother was human, Alek Zander and Adrian were not expected to develop their vampire traits until after they had reached adolescence. The adorable little twins were the center of their parents' world.

On the first birthday of their sons, Marty had a surprise for Todd and Victor. "Guess what? We're having another baby!" she told them.

At first, both Todd and Victor were speechless. Then after a moment, Victor smirked. "How did this happen?" he asked teasingly.

"It was you!" Todd said to his brother. "You got Marty pregnant!"

"No, it wasn't me!" Victor exclaimed as he shook his head. "You're the BAD one! You probably did it!"

Marty burst out laughing. "I say it was both of you. You're both insatiable."

"Ohhh my God!" Todd gasped. "What if it's twins again?"

"Then we'll be doubly blessed," Victor stated with a handsome grin.


	29. Lose

**Lose**

Five months into Marty's second pregnancy, Todd was away on an important assignment. Although her days and nights were filled with Victor and the rambunctious twins, Marty was missing Todd. "He'll be home soon you know," Victor said as they tucked their sons into bed.

"I know... but he's been away so long. My heart aches without him."

Victor took her hand and kissed it then lead her out of the nursery. They walked across the hall to their bedroom. "You have me, Marty," he said as he pulled her into his embrace.

"I love you, Victor," she whispered in his ear.

"How's our baby?" Victor asked as he lay his hand on her growing tummy.

"She's doing well," Marty replied as she slipped her arms around him.

Marty always called their baby a girl. It was wishful thinking on her part, though they truly didn't care if the baby was a boy or a girl; they just wanted their new addition to be strong and healthy.

"I'm glad," Victor said before carrying Marty to bed to make love to her.

~*~o~*~

The next morning however, the unthinkable happened. Marty woke up feeling bursts of sharp pain. "Something's wrong, Victor!" she gasped. "I think I am losing the baby!"

Victor awakened in alarm to see blood staining the sheets. "No!" he cried out. "You can't lose our baby!"

At that moment, Todd too walked in and he saw all the blood. "What the hell is going on here?" he demanded. "Marty, are you bleeding?"

"Yes, Todd," Marty spoke as she started to sob. "I think I am going to miscarry."

Todd ran to Marty's side and took her in his arms. "Everything's going to be alright," he soothed her. "Victor and I won't let that happen."

Todd glanced over at his brother, seeing the worry and torment on his face. "Did you two get a little wild in the sack while I was gone?" he asked with just a hint of sarcasm.

"No... well, yeah..." Victor admitted.

"It's not Victor's fault. I get so horny when I'm pregnant," Marty said in Victor's defense.

Tenderly, Todd wiped away Marty's tears. "I'm going to take care of you and our baby," he promised.

"We are going to give Marty our blood," Todd said to Victor.

"What?" Victor gasped.

"It will make her and the babies stronger," Todd insisted. He ripped into his wrist with his fangs. He presented his bleeding wrist to the woman he loved.

"Babies?" said Victor.

"Yes, I think it's twins again," answered Todd.

"Am I supposed to drink that?" Marty asked Todd hesitantly.

"Our blood has healing qualities," Todd explained. "Yes, drink it. It will make you and the babies healthy."

Marty refused to drink; just stared into his eyes in disbelief. Todd pressed his wrist to her lips. "Drink," he urged. He gave Marty small sips of his powerful blood. She feared she would be repulsed, but she soon found herself liking the intoxicating taste.

She asked Victor, "Can I have some of yours, too?"

"Of course," he replied. Victor made a gash in his neck with his long nails. He pulled Marty close so she could sip at his bleeding wound.

"How are you feeling?" Todd asked as she finally lay her head on Victor's chest and he tenderly stroked her hair.

"I think I'm fine now. There is no pain... and I think the bleeding has stopped."

"You just needed me back," Todd said with a grin.

"I did," she said as she left Victor's arms and melted into his. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too, babe," he whispered.


	30. Angels

**Angels**

When Marty went into labor, Victor and Todd began to argue about their roles in the delivery. "This time I get hold Marty, sit by her head, and whisper sweet-nothings in her ear. YOU deliver the kid," Todd ordered.

"No way! I don't know anything about birth!" Victor exclaimed. "You're gonna deliver!"

"It's my turn to be the comforter!" Todd growled.

"Ohhh please stop fighting," Marty begged as she clutched the sheet tight in her grip. "SOMEONE deliver this baby!"

Irene walked in to see her offspring fighting as Marty was crying out in intense pain. "I'll deliver the child. You and Victor sit down and calm Marty," Irene said to Todd.

Todd and Victor looked at each other as all anger and animosity began to melt away. The both rushed to Marty, seating themselves on either side of her as they took her hands into theirs. "Th-thank you," Marty said to Irene. "Have you ever... delivered a baby before?"

"No, but I had twins myself... and I had Tina as well when I was very young," Irene stated. As she was speaking, she took charge of the situation, preparing to deliver Marty's child.

"It hurts so much," Marty murmured. "I think this baby is coming... now."

"It would appear you are right. I see the baby's head. You can push now," said Irene.

Todd raised Marty's fingers to his lips, gently kissing each and every one in a soothing gesture. Victor spoke to her in a calming voice, telling her how much he loved her and that he couldn't wait to meet their new precious baby.

"Babies," Todd argued as Marty began to push.

Marty bore down with all her strength, pushing her child into the world. A few minutes later, a tiny baby girl had been delivered. Irene handed her to Todd. "You have a daughter," she said with a smile.

"She's gorgeous," Todd said with a smile as he admired the baby. "She looks like a little angel."

Victor too smiled at the tiny little girl. "What are we going to name her?" he asked.

Before anyone could answer, Todd's prediction proved to be correct. Marty had another contraction. Victor frowned, seeing she was in pain again. "Is there another baby?" he asked his mother.

"It's twins again," Irene confirmed.

Marty delivered a second baby daughter and this time, Victor got to hold the precious infant. "They are perfect," he said with pride. "It would appear we have two little angels."

They named their infant daughters Alyssa Beth Manning and Emma-Leigh Anne Lord. Todd was cuddling Alyssa while Victor snuggled with baby Emma-Leigh. After Irene cleaned up Marty and got her comfortable, she brought in the first set of twins to meet their newborn sisters. Alek-Zander and Adrian were only nineteen months old.

"We need a nanny," Marty remarked as her sons were climbing all over her.

Victor grinned as he managed to reach for Alek-Zander. "I will find one," he promised.

"She'll have to have nerves of steel," Todd said as he held Alyssa and made a swift move to grasp Adrian.

Victor chuckled. "When the nanny comes, I get to have Marty to myself."

"I want time with her, too," Todd insisted.

"I think my boys should have exactly what they want," Irene spoke up. "But I hope that from now on, you'll use birth control."

Todd was trying to hold a fussy baby while Adrian attempted to escape his grip. "No more babies," he proclaimed.

From the looks on their faces, he could tell that Marty and Victor agreed.


	31. Quick

**Quick**

Marty had healed quickly after the birth of her second set of twins. She and Todd were in the nursery caring for the babies. They got the girls to sleep in their matching cribs, then they had play-time with Adrian and Alek-Zander. The boys were fraternal twins, but Alyssa and Emma-Leigh were identical.

"Where is Victor?" Todd asked as he lay on the floor and let his sons climb all over him.

"Who knows," said Marty as she heard Alek-Zander and Adrian giggle mischievously. "He said he had something to take care of... then he mysteriously disappeared."

"Speak of the devil," Todd remarked as his brother walked in with a lovely young woman right beside him.

"Dad-dyyyy!" yelled the Alek-Zander and Adrian as they ran up and hugged Victor's legs.

Victor smiled as he picked up the adorable little boys, kissing them and snuggling them in his loving arms. "Someone missed me," he chuckled.

"Boys, I would like you to meet Olivia, your new nanny," Victor spoke.

The twins stared at Olivia in wonder as she smiled at them. Todd picked himself up off the floor and joined his brother and Marty who had gone over to greet the newcomer to their underground lair. "Hello, I'm Marty," she introduced herself as she shook Olivia's hand.

"It's great to meet you. My name is Olivia Locke."

Marty looked at Victor. "Have you told her... everything?" Marty asked with caution.

"Yes, she knows we are vampires... and she doesn't mind. She still wants to work for us. She also understands she must keep our underground lair a secret," Victor responded. "You did tell me I had to find a nanny very quickly, so I did exactly as you requested."

A smile came to Marty's face when she heard his words. "I did tell you that."

"So, Olivia, did Victor tell you about the living arrangements she shares with me and my brother?" Todd questioned.

Olivia nodded. "Yes, he did share that with me. He told me about your menage relationship," Olivia confirmed.

"That doesn't... bother you?" Marty asked.

"No, why should it?" Olivia replied as she smiled at the twins. They were squirming in Victor's arms as they wanted to get down and play.

"When can I meet the other set of twins?" Olivia asked.

"Todd and I already put them to bed," stated Marty.

"Now that the nanny is here, she can watch the kids... and you and I can have some alone-time with our wife," Todd said to Victor.

Victor smirked at his brother's statement. He showed Olivia around the nursery, so she knew where the bottles and diapers were located. "If you need anything, just ask my mother, Irene. Her room is right across the hall," Victor explained as he sat the boys down on the rug. As he was talking, he reached out for Marty, but Todd was already leaving with her.

"I have to go. Have fun," he said as he hurried out of the nursery.


	32. Darkness

**Darkness**

Marty absolutely adored her children's new nanny Olivia. The children were happy and thriving in her excellent care. As they prepared to sit down in the great hall, Marty was serving drinks to Todd and Victor while scheming as a matchmaker.

"Caleb has always thought he would never find happiness in the darkness of his existence, but once he meets Olivia, all of that is sure to change," Marty said to Victor and Todd.

"Just what do you have in mind?" Victor asked with a knowing smirk.

"Our gorgeous and sinfully-sexy wife seems to think that Caleb and Olivia are destined fall in love with each other," Todd said as he sat down at the table and sipped at his jeweled goblet of bloodwyne.

"Really?" Victor asked as he caught Marty in his embrace.

"Well, yes. The three of us are so happy and in love; shouldn't Caleb and Olivia be, too?"

"What makes you think they are gonna fall in love with each other?" Victor questioned.

"You know Caleb seldom has a woman in his bed... unless it's one of his feeders. He needs someone special... and wonderful," Marty insisted.

"I want a woman in my bed. Right now," Todd said suggestively as he set his goblet aside and reached out to fondle Marty's breast.

"Behave yourself, Todd!" Marty insisted. "I refuse to get pregnant again."

"That's okay," Victor said as he was nibbling her neck. "We'll pull out when we cum."

"Is this appropriate conversation for the dining table?" Caleb asked as he swept into the room and took a seat at the head of the table.

"Thank Goodness you are here, Caleb," said Marty. "There's someone I would like you to meet."


	33. Hate

**Hate**

"What the hell are you talking about?" Caleb asked Marty.

"I know you hate yourself and feel cursed, so you would never agree to what I have in mind..." said Marty.

"What do you have in mind?" Caleb demanded.

"A romantic candlelight dinner for two," stated Marty. "You and our nanny."

"Your nanny?" Caleb echoed.

"Yes, her name is Olivia... and she's a very nice girl. I am sure you would love her... if you got to know her. She's lonely, just as you are... and she-," Marty said quickly.

"Don't set me up on a date with a nanny," Caleb growled. "I have feeders to fulfill all of my needs."

"Not all your needs," Marty insisted. "Just give it a chance. What's one romantic dinner going to hurt?"

"No," Caleb said in a groan.

"Yes," Marty urged with a smile.

Caleb looked at Victor and Todd who had not uttered a word. "How do you put up with this stubborn woman?" he asked Marty's husbands.

"We just love her," Todd replied.

"Yeah, we love her a lot," Victor said as he kissed Marty's cheek.

"Okay, one candlelight dinner with the nanny," Caleb solemnly agreed. "But if she pisses me off in ANY way, I will be eating her instead."

Marty just laughed, because she knew that her excellent matchmaking skills would work, and Caleb and Olivia would fall in love. "You'll love her," Marty said. She then rushed off to start planning the romantic get-together for Caleb and Olivia.

~*~o~*~

Three nights later, Caleb and Olivia were seated at the great table as Todd, Marty, and Victor watched from the shadows. "It's working," Marty stated happily as Caleb lifted Olivia into his embrace and carried her off toward his chambers.

"He's getting sex," said Victor. "I want some, too."

"Who will watch the babies?" Marty asked. "The nanny is occupied."

"Our mother will watch them," spoke Todd as he lifted Marty into his arms and carried her away.


	34. Light

**Light**

It wasn't long at all until Caleb had made an announcement that Olivia was the light of his life. "I've fallen madly in love with this beautiful young woman," he said to all who were seated around the great table. "I've asked her to bond with me and she's accepted."

"Ohhh I am so happy for you!" Marty bubbled with excitement as she gave Olivia an affectionate hug.

"Does this mean you'll still be our nanny?" Victor questioned.

"Caleb and I will have a marriage ceremony in one week's time," Olivia announced. "Even so, I still plan to be the nanny of your babies. That is... until Caleb and I have a little one of our own."

"Or two," Todd spoke up teasingly.

"I would prefer my children one at a time," Caleb said with a chuckle.


	35. Fall

**Fall**

Marty lay in bed snuggled between Todd and Victor. It was another lazy day in bed. Victor nibbled her neck while Todd stroked her back. "Are we ever getting out of bed?" Marty asked.

"Why should we?" Victor murmured. His fangs brushed against her pulse point. He was getting hungry again... but Todd was getting horny. His erection was pressed tight against Marty's ass-cheek.

"All we do is fuck... ever since the nanny came," Marty stated.

"We stopped for her wedding... and her honeymoon," Todd pointed out.

Marty giggled. "She and Caleb are so happy together. It's great to see him so happy."

"Make me happy," Todd said as he fondled her ass and rubbed his cock against it.

They were just about to go for another round of sex when someone knocked urgently on the door. Victor groaned. "Who could that be?" he remarked.

Todd just barely had a chance to pull a sheet over the three of them when Irene burst into the room. "Sorry to disturb you... Sons and Wife, but the nanny says that one of the children has taken ill," she said frantically.

"What?!" Todd gasped in alarm. "Who's sick?!"

"One of the twins," Irene answered.

"Newsflash, Mother... we have two sets of twins," Victor grumbled. "Now which one of the babies is ill?"

"I don't know!" Irene stated. "Just come to the nursery at once."

As soon as she left, Marty was hurriedly reaching her long white nightgown. She put it on with trembling fingers. "I am so worried," she admitted as Victor and Todd were also getting dressed.

"It'll be alright, Marty," spoke Victor. "Kids fall ill all the time. It's probably just a little cold."

"Let's just get to the nursery," Todd said as he helped Marty button up her nightgown. "I don't like the sound of this..."

A few minutes later, Marty, Todd and Victor entered the nursery where Olivia stood over one of the cribs. "What's going on?" Marty asked as she looked down at her little one lying in the crib.

"It's Emma-Leigh. She's very ill. She's running a high temperature," Olivia explained.

Todd came forward and swept the baby into his arms. "A healer must be summoned at once," he said as kissed the top of Emma-Leigh's head.

"I will go find a healer," Victor spoke as his gaze fell on Marty.

Her face was pale-white and she looked as though she might pass out at any moment. "It's going to be okay," he said as he pulled her close and kissed her. "I wouldn't let anything happen to our babies."

"Victor, I'm so worried," she said in a whisper.

"I promise you that nothing is going to happen to Emma-Leigh," he swore. He gave her one last tender kiss then he was gone.

After he left, Marty burst into tears. Todd handed their daughter to Olivia so he could comfort her. "Todd, I can't lose my baby," she said to him.

"I won't let that happen. I will give Emma-Leigh a few drops of my blood... and it will heal her, just as it did you."

"Will that work?" Marty asked. "Will Emma-Leigh get better?"

"I hope so," Todd spoke as he made a small slit in his wrist. He reached for the baby and placed a tiny droplet of his blood upon her lips.

"Drink, little one," he urged.

"She's not drinking," Marty said sadly.

"The healer needs to get here quickly," Todd said as a look of horror crossed his face. They were going to lose their daughter. Emma-Leigh was dying. He could feel it as he held her in his arms. He didn't want to tell Marty that; already she was heartbroken.

"We need to pray for her," Todd spoke. "Let's pray for her together."

Todd took Marty's hand as they stood over the crib and they began to pray for their precious Emma-Leigh. Every breath the infant took was labored as they waited for the healer.

*Victor, get back here fast,* Todd silently urged his brother.


	36. Death

**Death**

In his desperation to save their daughter, Victor brought a physician from the world above. Dr. Larry Wolek had done everything he could to save Emma-Leigh, but after a brief and devastating illness, the infant passed away in her mother's arms. Marty and Todd were heartbroken. After placing Emma-Leigh in her crib, they sobbed in each other's arms. Marty was sure that her remaining children would be the only thing to keep her from totally succumbing to the darkness. The urge to join her sweet Emma-Leigh on the other side was so great.

Victor was the only one who didn't cry. He was angry and he wasn't ready to accept the pain which threatened to rip apart his heart. "She can't be dead," he said.

"We must accept this, Victor," said Marty. "Our daughter is gone."

Victor stood over the crib, staring down at the tiny body of their daughter who had just passed away. It was unfair that one so beautiful could be taken from their lives. "Marty, I'm sorry," Victor spoke. "I know how much you loved her... and I think we should have another baby."

"Victor, I can't even THINK of having another baby right now. We still have Adrian, Alek-Zander, and Alyssa. Our children need us. I'm too heartbroken. If we had another child, I fear that would be like replacing our little girl."

"No more babies," Todd said gruffly. He walked across the nursery to lift darling Alyssa from her crib. He carried her over to Marty and Victor as Emma-Leigh's identical twin opened her dark-blue eyes and looked at her parents.

Marty began to cry as she gazed at her remaining daughter. Alyssa was Emma-Leigh's identical twin and she would forever remind them of all of what they were missing. For every milestone Alyssa would reach, Marty's heart would ache for her other baby and all that might have been. Todd and Victor felt the same ache as they cuddled their little Alyssa.

"How's she going to survive this?" Marty asked sadly. "Alyssa and Emma-Leigh were inseparable. They loved each other SO much."

"How are any of us going to survive this?" Todd wondered.

"We'll get through this together," Victor said. He kissed the baby and pulled Marty into his arms. "For now, we have to bury our daughter."


	37. Candle

**Candle**

Victor, Marty, and Todd stood at the altar, lighting a tall white candle in Emma-Leigh's memory. "I can't believe it's been six months," Todd spoke with a heavy sigh.

"It seems impossible that our darling little girl has been gone that long. I miss her so much," said Marty.

"Alyssa Beth has grown so much. I can't believe that we lost our Emma-Leigh," Victor said.

"There is so much to be thankful for ... despite that," Marty stated. "We have our other children, Adrian, Alek Zander, and Alyssa... and now Olivia and Caleb are having a baby, too."

"The underground lair is about to become overrun by kids," Todd chuckled.

"I want to try again," Marty suddenly spoke up.

"What?" Victor said in a gasp. Todd and Victor stared at Marty in surprise.

"I am ready to try for another baby," Marty clarified. "Not to replace our Emma-Leigh, but to add more joy to our lives."

"But don't get any ideas, you two," she quickly added. "After we do this; have another baby, my 'baby factory' will be CLOSED forevermore."

Todd and Victor chuckled. Victor picked Marty up into his arms as she giggled. "What are we waiting for?" Victor said to Todd. "It's time to make love to her!"


	38. Passion

**Passion**

Victor and Todd waited in the bedroom as Marty performed an ovulation test. "What does it say?" Todd questioned when Marty came out of the bathroom with a little smile on her face.

"It says I am ovulating," Marty stated. "According to the test, right now is my most fertile time of the month."

"Hmmmm," said Victor as he strode over and put his arms around Marty. "That is great news. We are more than ready to get you pregnant. How would you like to go about it?"

Marty giggled softly. "I think you know what to do."

"Yeah, we do," Victor responded with a smirk. "We were just wondering if you had any certain 'method' in mind?"

"I have one," said Todd. "We should take turns making love to Marty, over and over again. Once the passion has ended, I think there will be a strong chance she'll be pregnant."

"A very strong chance," Marty agreed. "But who goes first?"

"I do," said Todd. "I thought of the idea."

"Okay," Victor said. "But once you're tired, I'll take over."

"Will I survive this?" Marty asked as Todd began to undress her.

"If you get tired, babe, we'll revive you," Todd promised. As he spoke, he removed every stitch of Marty's clothing and released his pulsating cock.

Victor picked up Marty and lay her down on the bed. He was kissing her breasts as Todd kissed up and down her thighs. Marty whimpered as Todd's tongue teased her moist, sensitive folds. Todd traced her seam, then stimulated her clit with his tongue.

"Ohhh Todd," she moaned.

Victor sucked her nipple strongly as she cried out with desire. "Please Todd. I want you..." she begged him.

Todd stopped kissing her aroused pussy. He stood up and thrust his erection deep into her center. He began to thrust into her hard and deep until she screamed in pleasure. "YESSSS!" she said as ecstasy swept her away.

After Todd was finished, it was Victor's turn to make sweet love to her. He flipped her over on her stomach. As his hard shaft slid deep inside her, Victor penetrated her ass with his finger. "Cum for me, Marty. Cum hard!" Victor commanded.

Marty came again and again. She came so much; she couldn't even move anymore. She just lay there as Todd and Victor had their way with her repeatedly. After the passion had ended, Marty was exhausted. She had a little smile of happiness on her face as Victor tenderly kissed her. Todd held her against his chest as he whispered words of love in her ear.

"I love you both so much," Marty whispered before falling asleep.


	39. Own

**Own**

Todd and Victor stood in the hallway with Caleb, pacing the floor. "Do first babies always take this long?" Caleb asked wearily as he ran his fingers through his thick dark hair.

"Ours did," Victor replied.

"Yeah, it was excruciating," Todd added.

"I wonder what could be taking so long..." Caleb spoke in a worried voice. "Do you suppose Olivia and the baby are both alright?"

"I'm sure they're fine," answered Todd.

Caleb opened his mouth to reply, but before he could utter another word, they heard a baby's cry. A moment later, Marty stepped out of the room and gave Caleb a smile. "You have a son," she told the anxious father. "Olivia and the baby are both doing fine."

Caleb was so happy to have a baby of his own. He hugged Marty tightly in his excitement. "I have a son!" he exclaimed.

He then exchanged handshakes with both Todd and Victor. "Olivia wants to see you now," Marty told Caleb.

Caleb rushed into the room to see his wife Olivia who was being attended by Irene. Marty, Todd, and Victor looked on from the doorway as the new family got acquainted. "He's incredible," Caleb said as he kissed his son's tiny hand.

"I'd like to call him Caden," Olivia stated.

Caleb smiled when he heard her name choice and tenderly kissed her lips. "I love you," the vampire said to his beautiful bride. He then took the tiny bundle into his arms and pressed a tender kiss atop the infant's silky dark head.

Marty could see the happiness on Victor and Todd's faces as they watched Olivia and Caleb with the baby. She pressed herself against Victor and lightly kissed him on the lips to get his attention. She then reached out for Todd's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I have something to tell you..." Marty announced. "I am pregnant."

Victor asked with sparkling eyes, "Will it be twins again?"

Placing her hands on her stomach, Marty shook her head. "This time, I think it's only one."

Todd smirked. "Only time will tell."


	40. Performance

**Performance**

It was Christmas-time in the world above. Marty sat at the piano as she gave a musical performance to all who lived in the lair below. Olivia was there, holding her adorable baby boy. Caleb was seated next to his wife and child.

Todd and Victor watched with pride as their very pregnant wife continued to play. Her fingers glided over the keys as she played with such grace. After the music had ended, Marty stood up to receive her applause. She had barely rose to her feet when a contraction struck her. The little one she carried would be coming right on time.

Seeing the look of painful surprise on her face, Todd knew immediately what was troubling her. He rushed to Marty's side and took her into his arms. "Is it the baby?" he asked.

Victor appeared on her other side as he looked at her in concern. "Are you in labor?" he asked.

All Marty could do was nod as gasps broke out over the crowd. "You sure know how to end a performance," Todd stated with a smirk.

Victor chuckled as he lifted Marty into his embrace. "Let's go make you comfortable," he said. He snuggled Marty against his chest as he carried her away toward their bedroom. "I think we are going to have a baby tonight."

"I will deliver," Todd stated as Victor lay Marty down on their bed.

"Are you ready for this, sweetheart?" Victor asked as he placed a tender kiss on Marty's brow.

Marty nodded. "I am very ready," she answered as Todd was helping her change into a thin cotton nightie. "I can't wait to meet our new baby girl or boy."

Todd grinned. "You never know, it may be twins again."

Victor repeated Todd's words to him. "Only time will tell."


	41. Sour

**Sour **

The birth did not go as expected. Marty pushed to bring her child into the world while Victor held her and Todd delivered. Unfortunately, something had went sour during the birth, and Marty's life began to ebb away. She was bleeding profusely as the infant emerged. Todd lay the baby in Victor's hands as he did everything he could to quell the bleeding.

A beautiful baby daughter had been born, but Marty was suffering from major blood loss. "Marty, no!" Todd called out.

"I can't lose you now... Don't die on me!" Todd said urgently.

"Todd, you have to stop the bleeding," Victor insisted as he held the baby and stared down at Marty's pale face. She had been unconscious since the moment of their child's birth.

"How do you suggest I do that?" Todd hissed at his brother in frustration and anger. "The bleeding won't stop... and we are losing her."

"Dammit!" Victor cursed. "We have no other choice. You know what we have to do."

Todd sucked in his breath as the scent of Marty's blood assaulted his senses. He knew exactly what Victor meant. They had no other choice but to make Marty into their vampire bride or watch her die. Todd's fangs began to decend at the mere thought of what he needed to do. His hunger was intense as the scent of Marty's delicious blood teased his nostrils.

Todd pressed himself to Marty as he kissed her neck. He whispered to her gently as he caressed her hair. "Forgive me," Todd whispered before sinking his fangs into the flesh of her neck.


	42. Cryptic

**Cryptic**

Todd drank Marty to the point of death. He didn't have to take much because she had already lost a great deal of blood. After her breathing slowed and her heartbeat was nearly nonexistent, Todd withdrew his fangs from her neck. He stared down upon her pale face as he told her how much he loved her and how he could not bear to lose her.

"Just do it, Todd," Victor insisted. "She's slipping away from us."

Victor held Marty's hand in his as his fingertips rested over her wrist. Her pulse was ebbing away. She would die within moments if Todd did not bring her over.

"Marty, I have no other choice..." Todd murmured as he pierced his wrist with his sharp nails. He pressed the bleeding wound to Marty's lips.

"Drink, baby," he urged.

He waited to see if Marty would drink from the warm spray he had pressed against her lips. Her eyes didn't open, but her mouth did. She was drinking from Todd's wrist like a hungry babe.

Tenderly, Todd caressed her hair as she drank and drank. Once she had taken her fill, she fell back against the pillows, completely exhausted. Lovingly, Todd wiped the blood from her lips.

"Will she be alright?" Todd asked Victor. "I've never turned anyone before."

"We'll know when she awakens," Victor answered. "But I have a strong feeling she'll probably hate both of us. She wasn't ready to be turned."

"We had no other choice," Todd said as he covered Marty with a blanket.

"That's right... we didn't. It was the only means we had to save her. So I hope she will forgive us."

~*~o~*~

Hours passed and finally Marty woke up. She awakened to new and strange sensations. It was as if all her senses had heightened. She couldn't make sense of all the sights and sounds.

"Wh- what happened?" she asked as she opened her eyes.

"Where's my baby... and why- why do I feel so strange?" she asked Victor.

He hadn't left her side since the birth of their child. Todd was in the nursery, seeing to the needs of their children, but Victor had chosen to remain with Marty.

"It's okay, Marty," Victor said as he comforted her. "Everything's alright."

"No it's not," Marty stated. "Something's different... and I demand to know what it is..."

"I will tell you everything..." Victor promised.

As she looked into Victor's eyes, Marty was troubled by the cryptic message she saw reflected in his sapphire depths. Something had happened after their baby's birth and she was very afraid.

"Tell me now," Marty urged.


	43. Hit

**Hit **

Todd walked in carrying a tiny bundle in his arms. Very tenderly, he placed the precious baby into Marty's arms. "We have a new daughter," he told her. "What would you like to name her?"

"She was born on Christmas day," Marty spoke. "I'd like to name her Ariana Noelle."

Victor smiled when he heard Marty's name suggestion. "I think that name suits her well," he stated.

"Her big brothers and sister were thrilled to meet her," said Todd.

"I'm glad she's strong and healthy," Marty said as she kissed her baby girl's cheek. "But something isn't right. I need to understand these strange sensations and changes I'm feeling. What's going on? Please tell me."

Victor looked at Todd as they exchanged glances. "Alright, Marty. I will tell you," Victor spoke. "But you are not gonna like it. After our daughter's birth, you started hemorrhaging. We did what we had to do..."

"What?!" Marty gasped. "Does this mean I - I ...?"

"Yes... you are a vampire," Victor stated.

Marty was shocked and upset. She slapped Victor across the face as she began to cry. Victor barely even flinched when she hit him.

"No... no," she sobbed. "It can't be true."

"I'm afraid it is," Victor said sadly.


	44. Character

**Character**

It was Todd who winced when Marty slapped his brother. "Marty, it was me who turned you," Todd stated. "So if you want to be angry with someone, hate me."

Staring into Todd's eyes, Marty felt her anger begin to fade. It wasn't in Marty's character to stay angry for very long. Taking his hand, Marty apologized to Victor for slapping him.

"I'm sorry," she said sincerely. "I shouldn't have slapped you, but it was such a big shock; to wake up and discover I had become a vampire. It wasn't what I was expecting."

She then turned to look at Todd. "I forgive you, Todd. I could never hate you. You did what you had to do," Marty said.

Todd tugged her into his arms and held her tight. "I love you, baby... and I am glad you can forgive me," he told her. "I only did it because we were losing you."

"I know that," she said as he tenderly kissed her.

"What will it be like now that I am a vampire?" Marty asked. "Will I start craving blood?"

"We'll show you everything you need to know," Victor promised. "Now that you are a vampire, you'll heal from our daughter's birth very quickly. As soon as you are well enough, we'll show you how to use your powers."

"I can't wait to learn," Marty told them.


	45. Stronger

**Stronger **

Three days had passed since the birth of their new baby. With each passing day, Marty was getting stronger. She had completely recovered from their child's birth. She was out of bed and demanding that Victor and Todd show her what it was like to be a vampire.

"Would you like us to teach you how to hunt and use your powers?" Todd asked.

"Yes, I am very hungry. I think I am craving human blood," Marty stated.

"Our sexy little vampire bride is hungry," Victor said to Todd as he came up behind Marty, cupping her breasts in his hands.

"Yes, and I think I need to fuck, too," Marty replied. "My need for lovemaking is insatiable, now that I have been turned."

Todd grinned. "So we will go out and search for a snack... and after we have taken our fill, we will return for some kinky sex."

"Sounds like fun," Marty agreed.

"Maybe we should bring back a little play-thing," Victor suggested.

"I would love that," Marty stated.

"Okay, let's go," Todd said as he took her hand and lead her out of the lair.


	46. Rich

_Author's Note: I borrowed the character of Sam McCall from General Hospital for this drabble. I don't own GH, OLTL, ABC, or the characters. This was written for entertainment only!_

**Rich**

After she had learned to use her powers, Victor and Todd took Marty into the world above. She found a beautiful young woman in a club and seduced her. After she had drank her fill from the woman's neck, Marty asked her new little play-thing to join her and her husbands for a night of kinky sex.

"I would love to," Sam McCall said with a smile.

"Great," said Marty. "I can't believe how much you look like our nanny Olivia. The two of you could be identical twins."

Sam just laughed as Marty lead her away into the night. Marty, Victor, Todd, and Sam arrived at the lair. Marty took Sam's hand and showed her to their bedroom. "Take off all your clothes and make yourself at home," Victor said to Sam eagerly.

"Are we all going to fuck each other?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Todd replied. "Our wife hasn't been with a woman before... and she wants you."

"She wants to lick my pussy?" Sam asked.

"That... and more," Victor answered. "So take off your clothes and lay down on the bed."

Sam smiled at Victor's suggestion. "Alright," she said as she started stripping.

Marty was becoming aroused as she saw Sam getting undressed. She knew that she was rich in every way. She and her husbands had wealth, power, and each other. Together, they were happy and complete. They had four beautiful children and everything they could ever need.

Now Sam was lying on the bed totally naked. Marty would soon learn what it was like making love to another woman. "Thank you for letting me experience this," Marty said to Todd and Victor.

"We'll be right there, experiencing it with you," Victor said as he pulled Marty to him for a hungry kiss.

"Let's not wait another moment," Todd urged as he began walking toward the bed.


	47. Hurt

**Hurt**

Todd climbed into bed with the beautiful Sam McCall. Marty and Victor joined them. "Kiss me," Sam urged as she reached out and pulled Marty toward her. Marty lowered her head as their lips met in a scorching kiss. Sam began caressing Marty's breasts and molding them in her hands.

Marty let out small gasps of pleasure as Sam's fingertips explored her flesh. "Have you ever did this before?" Marty asked when the kiss had ended.

"No," Sam replied. "But I have never wanted anyone as I want you."

"I'm going to make love to you now," Marty murmured as her kisses trailed down Sam's delectable body. She caught a dusky nipple between her lips and latched on hungrily. Sam moaned and caressed Marty's hair as Marty sucked strongly on her aroused nipple.

"I want you now," Sam moaned as she opened her legs and urged Marty to taste her.

Victor and Todd watched with wide eyes. Both were stroking their cocks into full erections. After the women were finished pleasuring each other, they hoped they would have the opportunity to fuck them.

Victor grinned when he saw Marty going down on Sam. She was lapping at Sam's moist entrance with her pink tongue. "Mmmm..." Marty said as she tasted of Sam's delights.

Todd reached out and slid a hand between Marty's legs from behind. He was playing with her pussy as she was licking Sam. He felt how wet she had become as he thrust two fingers into her tight slit. He fucked her with his fingers as she moaned against Sam's pussy.

Sam let out a scream as Marty tongue teased her clit. She was so close to orgasm. As Todd fucked her fast and deep with his fingers, Marty impaled Sam with two fingers as well. With each thrust of Todd's fingers, Marty fucked Sam just as deeply.

"That's it! Ohhh yes! I'M CUMMING!" Sam exclaimed.

Marty lapped up Sam's juices as they continued to flow from her trembling slit. After she had consumed every drop, Victor pulled her into a kiss. Victor could taste Sam's sweet pussy in the kiss.

Victor lay Marty down on the bed and positioned himself between her legs. Their gazes locked as he began to fuck her. "Welcome to paradise," he said.

"I love being a vampire," she said as her fangs penetrated his neck. Victor groaned in pleasure/pain as Marty drank from him strongly.

Meanwhile, Todd too was very hungry. He had two needs that needed satisfied. His fangs gleamed in the candlelight as he reached for Sam. "I am going to drink your blood... and then you will drink my sperm," he told her.

Sam didn't argue as she caressed his sexy chest. "Do it," she urged him.

Todd sunk his fangs deep into the side of her neck. He drank and drank as a man starved. After he was finished, he withdrew and began licking the tender wounds. "Suck my cock now," he urged her. "It's big and hard and needs your mouth on it."

"Yes," Sam said with a sexy smile as she slid down between his legs. She began sucking on his cock as he moaned in ecstasy.

Victor, Todd, and Marty all climaxed at the same time. Victor came deep inside Marty as they fucked. As her pussy flooded with his sperm, Marty cried out in ecstasy. Todd too was cumming. He filled Sam's mouth with his hot semen. She swallowed it all, then kissed her way back up his body.

"You're hot," he said. "We may just keep you around awhile."

They were lost in the afterglow of passion when Irene burst into the room. She had a frantic expression on her face and her eyes were huge. "Why do you intrude?" Victor asked angrily.

"Vampire slayers have stormed the underground lair!" Irene exclaimed. "The children have been taken... and Olivia was hurt!"

"What?" Marty gasped as she sat up on the bed. Something had happened to her children?

"Yes, Olivia was trying to protect them... and she was hurt," Irene explained.

Marty began to sob. "This cannot be. Not my babies."

Todd took her in his arms. "We'll get them back," he told her. "I swear to you; we'll get them back."


	48. Bust

**Bust**

Caleb held an injured Olivia in his arms as Todd, Marty, Victor, Sam, and Irene entered his chambers. Olivia had a gash on her head that Caleb was tending. "What happened?" Victor asked. "Where are the children?"

"Vampire slayers entered the lair. Unfortunately, Kharis and a few of the others were destroyed. Olivia and I tried to stop them, but they took the children," Caleb explained. "As you can see, my beloved wife has been injured."

"Is she going to be alright?" Marty asked as she knelt down beside her friend and lightly stroked Olivia's dark hair.

"She's lost a lot of blood, but she's going to be fine," Caleb said as he cradled his wife in his arms. "It's the children I worry about."

"What do the vampire slayers want with them?" Irene spoke up.

"They are the children of vampires," Caleb stated. "They want to do cruel experiments on them in their lab."

"We can't let them hurt our babies," Marty said urgently. "We have to rescue them."

"We will," Todd promised. "We will bust into their secret lab, and we will rescue our children."

Todd took Marty in his arms to comfort her. She was so distraught. She was trembling as he tenderly kissed her lips. "Don't worry, baby. We will rescue the children tonight," Todd stated.

"Who is responsible for this?" Victor asked.

"I know exactly who is responsible," Irene spoke. "I saw Marty's aunt walk in with the vampire slayers. She is the only one from the world above who knew the location of our secret lair besides Dr. Wolek, and he would never betray us."

"My Aunt Kiki is behind this?" Marty asked sadly.

"Yes, she is," Caleb confirmed. "And she will pay dearly for her betrayal."

"She abused you as a child and now she's put our children at risk," Todd said to Marty. "She's WILL pay for her evil deeds. I will make sure of it."

"We must go now and rescue the children. Marty, I want you to stay here with Olivia and care for her with Irene's help," Victor said.

"I'm going with you. I am a vampire now, too... and I can take care of myself. I want to help rescue the children," Marty insisted.

"We might need her help," Caleb pointed out when he saw Todd and Victor's hesitance to take Marty on their mission.

"Alright, you can go," Todd relented. "But you must follow my every command... and stay safe, Marty. Don't do anything foolish."

They were just about to leave the lair to go above and rescue the children when Caleb noticed Sam McCall. "Who is this woman who looks so much like my wife?" he asked.

"Caleb, meet the lovely Sam McCall. We found her above... and she's our new little play-thing," Victor revealed.

"She's our feeder," Todd explained.

"She's breathtaking," Caleb said in awe. He gave his wife one last tender kiss, then he left with Marty, Victor, and Todd on their mission.

"I will bring our son home to you, Olivia. Get well," he whispered in his  
wife's ear.


	49. Collected

**Collected**

Todd, Marty, Victor, and Caleb arrived at the lab where the children were being held by the vampire slayers. "Our work here will be very dangerous," Caleb warned. "If we are captured, we could end up like Kharis and the others who were brutally destroyed."

"Marty, stay with us... and be careful," Victor said as they prepared to storm the compound and rescue the children.

"After we are finished here, I will pay dear, sweet Aunt Kiki a visit," Todd stated. "I can't wait to show her how much we appreciate her 'kindness.'"

"Yes, I think a visit to the one who set all of this into motion is warranted," Caleb agreed. "But for now, we will rescue our children. My son is missing his mother."

"Let's do this," Marty said as she was prepared to do whatever was necessary to save her children. "Let's bring our little ones home."

Minutes later, they found the children in the laboratory. Anger seethed through Victor when he saw his sons, Adrian and Alek-Zander strapped to boards. They were about to be subjected to painful experiments by the slayers. "I don't think so!" Victor growled as he ripped apart the ones holding the twin boys with his bare hands. He collected the boys in his arms and headed out of the laboratory.

In a nearby room, Caleb, Marty, and Todd found the other children. They too were about to become victims of cruel experiments. Caleb rescued Caden and took him to safety. Todd fought the men in the laboratory as Marty lifted Alyssa and Ariana into her embrace. "Come on, Todd. Let's go!" Marty urged.

Todd stopped his brutal assault on the slayers that had taken his children. They were all lying in a pool of dark-red blood. Since all of them were dead, the underground lair was now safe.

Caleb returned little Caden home to his mother. "Caden!" Olivia cried out as she hugged and kissed her little son. "Thank you for bringing him home to me, Caleb. I feared I had lost him forever."

"He's fine, Olivia. He doesn't have a scratch on him. It's you I am worried about."

"What do you mean, Caleb?" she asked as she gazed into his gorgeous blue eyes.

"I nearly lost you..." he said with pain in his eyes. "They hurt you. They hurt the woman I love."

"I'll be fine," she said as she took his hand.

"Yes... this time. But what about next time?"

"What are you saying?"

"I want to change you into a vampire to protect you," he offered.

Olivia thought for a moment as she gazed at the precious little boy she held in her arms. If the underground lair was invaded again, she may not be able to protect her son. "Alright, Caleb. I accept," she agreed.


	50. Pest

**Pest**

Victor and Marty were snuggling and bonding with the children when Todd walked into the nursery. "Did you take care of Aunt Kiki?" Marty asked.

"Your pest of an aunt won't be bothering us anymore," Todd said with a wicked grin. "In fact, she's not going to be causing anyone we love one more ounce of trouble."

Victor smirked. "Great job," he praised his brother. "I am glad you took care of that little 'problem.'"

"How are our babies?" Todd asked as he looked down at the twin boys playing on the floor with their sister Alyssa. Marty was holding baby Ariana in her arms.

"They are doing well, considering," Marty said as she kissed her little girl's cheek.

"Happiness for all," Todd said as he reached for their baby daughter and spread kisses all over her tiny face.

"Yes, happiness for all us... except for Aunt Kiki," Victor chuckled.

"She doesn't deserve it," Marty said as she gazed at her precious babies. Now they were all safe again, and Marty was ecstatic.

"Everyone thought this arrangement would never work," Todd spoke. "Especially me."

"I didn't much think it would work either," Victor stated.

"I knew it would work. I love you both... and our arrangement makes me blissfully happy," Marty said.

"Victor and I are both lucky to have you," Todd said as he looked into Marty's eyes. "I have a feeling that the three of us will be together forever."

"Forever," Victor agreed.

The End


End file.
